A Time for Change
by dark-side-of-dreams
Summary: KougaKagome KagomeInuyasha KikyoInuyasha inuyasha drives kagome away into the waiting arms of Kouga ( Koga ) it's better that it sound I think. flames are welcome (they are opinions too)


Title: A Time for Change  
  
Author: dark_side_of_dreams  
  
Pairings: slight: Kagome/Inuyasha, Mainly: Kikyo/Inuyasha, Kagome/Kouga  
  
Summary: Kagome decides that she can't take being second in Inuyasha's heart so she leaves, and ends up with Kouga.  
  
Authors Note: hello everyone. Yes this is another Inuyasha breaks Kagome's heart and she runs crying into the arms of Kouga. So what's different? Not much but this is some what of n improvement on how some people write this kind of story, I think. That was not meant to insult anyone. Anyway why write on this topic? First of all I have a continuing story going on in my head but it has my own character as the main character. Now I can't stand to read stories with oc's so for the sake of all of you who re like me I refuse to write out stories with characters based on the author. And the only other stories in my head revolve around a Kagome and Kouga pairing so here it I  
  
AN2: I wrote this story in Algebra 2 Honors just so you know but I was also wondering if any of you know any good sites that have information about the Hundred Years War fought between England and France I have a World History project due so your information will be appreciated. On with the story.  
  
Story note: "..."= talking '...'=thinking ^*^*^*=scene change Chapter 1:  
  
Inuyasha was sitting in his tree thinking about Kagome. She had left early that morning back to her time and he had been in his tree since. It was midday so he knew she was probably at that school place doing one of those tests. His train of thought was broken when a familiar scent passed him.  
  
"Kikyo," he wisped. He jumped down out of his tree and raced through the forest towards the source.  
  
Miroku looked up from Kaeade and watched inuyasha shoot off into the  
forest.  
  
"I wonder where he is going?" asked Kaeade.  
  
"I can sense a dark wandering spirit near by." Replied Miroku.  
  
"Kikyo?" asked Kaeade.  
  
"I wouldn't doubt it" said Miroku. 'Why do you do this to Kagome, Inuyasha? You can see it breaks her heart seeing you two together.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Sitting in class Kagome was having trouble concentrating on her history test. 'Would Inuyasha really leave me? No he wouldn't. He cares about me. Doesn't he? What if I really am just his shard detector? No he cares. He has to. Why else would he keep saving me? Because I look like Kikyo that's why. All she needs to do is say the word and he'll follow her. What do I--- '  
  
"Times up. Pencils down." Said the teacher. Kagome quickly filled in some bubbles on her scantron* and passed it up.  
  
"I'll go get these graded while you talk amongst yourselves."  
  
Kagome sat worriedly at her desk tapping her pencil. 'Oh no. I've failed. All that time studying last night was wasted, and it's all Inuyasha's fault.'  
  
"Hey Kagome" said Hojo, "How do you think you did on the test?"  
  
"Ehhh not too bad I guess." She replied hesitantly.  
  
"It can't be fair." He said," Your first day back to school after a month of yellow fever, and they just slam you with a huge test like this."  
  
"Yeah I guess," Kagome said hurriedly. 'Thanks a lot Grandfather'. Thankfully for her the teacher came into the class room.  
  
"Quiet down. Quiet down." He said. "Now while I put these grades into my grade book I would like you to open your books to page 407 and begin reading about the legend of the prince of wolves. Please keep talking to a minimum."  
  
Kagome sat there dreaming of her prince charming who was supposed to come along and take her away from all her troubles and problems. But that thought didn't last long because it soon drifted back to her old thoughts. 'If I hadn't of fallen into that stupid well I wouldn't be having all thee problems like failing, almost getting killed on a daily basis, and not to mention all of the emotional trauma.' Kagome was again dragged out of her thoughts again by her teacher.  
  
"Great job Kagome you're the only one in class who got a one hundred percent on their test. I can see that you studied." He said loud enough for the entire class to hear. Kagome slowly sunk deeper into her chair.  
  
"Wow! Great job Kagome." Said Hojo.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Inuyasha had been following Kikyo's scent in circles around the forest. She was getting harder and harder to track down. The scent wafted by his nose again, stronger this time. He sped up. He arrived at a clearing inside the forest surrounded by the trees. She was standing, with her back to him, staring up at the mountains.  
  
"Kikyo." He said  
  
"Inuyasha." She replied not turning to face him. He approached her and placed his hand on her shoulder. She turned slowly to face him. There were tears steaming down her face. She looked down avoiding his eye, but slowly wrapped her arms around his waist. "Inuyasha. I can't stand it anymore. Why do you love my copy and not me?" She looked up to meet his eye  
  
"What do you mean? You're the one I love. You're the one I love.. the one I've always loved. I love you Kikyo. He said softly.  
  
"Do you mean that?" she asked shakily. He lowered his lips to meet hers in response. She closed her eyes and leaned in to the kiss.  
  
"Are you going to leave me?" She asked, pulling away, "And go back to her."  
  
"I have to..?"  
  
"Please don't", she said more tears threatening to fall. "If it's the jewel shards you want I can find them for you. She's not the only one with the sight."  
  
"But Kagome's."  
  
"Do you really love me Inuyasha?" she said  
  
"Of course I do, but."  
  
"Then stay with me." She begged, "Or if you want I could travel with you. Please, I don't want to be left alone." She said  
  
He looked into her eyes. 'What about Kagome? She'll hate me if I let Kikyo travel with us. Feh, if she doesn't like it she can just go home to her time. It's not like she even likes it here.' "You can travel with our group"  
  
"Thank you," she whispered. Inuyasha picked her up and ran back to the village.  
  
I think I'll leave it there for now. IMPORTANT: I don't know if I will have any time this week to update because I have two projects due on Friday and next week I have finals (I think) Flames, constructive criticism, and positive motivation are all welcome I really need a beta so if your interested Email me at: boys_r_bakas01@yahoo.com  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW 


End file.
